Douceur Hivernale
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: La neige à Beacon Hills c'est si rare que ça annonce un Noël placé sous le signe des miracles. les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.. Merci à Lucyle2b pour la cover.


Scott était parti depuis un moment déjà mais Stiles était toujours assit sur le canapé dans le loft de Derek.

- L'ambiance est étrange aujourd'hui dehors. On sent la fin de l'année qui approche.

- Y a pas que ça Stiles. Ça sent... comme la neige.

- Tu penses qu'il va neiger? Depuis combien de temps il n'a plus neigé à Beacon Hills? J'étais tout petit il me semble. Quel âge tu avais la dernière fois qu'il a neigé à Beacon Hills?

- Je devais avoir entre 10 et 12 ans il me semble. Donc tu devais avoir entre 4 et 6 ans.

Stiles frissonna et se leva.

- Il fait froid chez toi.

- Désolé en général j'ai pas besoin de chauffage.

L'ado mit sa veste.

- Je vais y aller moi, mon père sera sûrement rentré. Derek?

L'intéressé qui regardait par la baie vitrée se retourna.

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait cette année faire noël tous ensemble.

- Tous ensemble qui?

- Mon père, Scott et sa mère et la meute et les familles. Tous quoi!

- Je ne fête pas Noël.

- Oh…

Stiles ne put cacher sa grande déception. Derek s'en rendit compte.

- Je ne te promets rien Stiles mais je vais y réfléchir.

Le visage de l'ado s'illumina. Il partit de chez Derek en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Derek ne mentait pas, il n'avait pas fêté noël depuis l'incendie qui avait tuée sa famille. Sans famille et sans amis quel intérêt de fêter noël? Quel intérêt de fêter quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs? Il repensa au regard déçu de Stiles et se pinça les lèvres. Il pourrait changer d'avis et fêter cette année avec la meute. Ses amis, en quelques sortes sa nouvelle famille.

L'alarme se déclencha alors que Derek dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Il n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'un corps lui tomba dessus.

- Pardon Derek.

Stiles se releva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Depuis quand tu entres comme ça chez moi ?

- Il faut que tu te lèves tout de suite. Il a neigé, il a neigé !

Derek fit mine de se lever puis réfléchi et se recoucha.

- Tu me laisses 5 minutes et je me lève. Le réveil est un peu brutal là. Le temps que je remette mon esprit en fonction. Il a beaucoup neigé?

- Oui! Y a une épaisse couche de neige et ça continu de tomber.

- Il me semblait bien que ça sentait le froid. Sers-toi un café si tu veux.

- Merci mais je suis plutôt chocolat chaud moi.

- Comme tu le sens mais j'ai pas poudre de cacao ici!

Derek se leva doucement et vint à côté de Stiles devant la baie vitrée. En effet la neige était sacrément bien tombée en 1 nuit et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Les flocons étaient gros et léger. C'était beau à voir et tellement rare. Derek regardait la place de parc devant l'immeuble.

- Tu es venu à pieds jusqu'ici?

- Oui. Je voulais pas sortir la voiture avec cette neige. Et puis j'étais tellement content que je n'aie même pas pensé d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi et pas chez Scott?

- Je... bonne question. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on a parlé de neige hier soir. Tu viens dans la neige avec moi?

- Pardon?

- Tu sais, aller dehors dans la neige, faire une bataille ou du patin sur le lac ou juste promener. Tes instincts de loup aiment la neige j'en suis sûr. On peut aller réveiller Scott et lui demander de venir aussi.

- Quelle heure il est?

- 7 heures et demi.

- Un samedi matin. T'es vraiment barge hein? Bon soit, maintenant que je suis réveillé hein je vais venir avec toi. La perspective de réveiller mon alpha si tôt un samedi me mets en joie. Je vais aller m'habiller.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et en ressortit 8 minutes plus tard. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et partirent en direction de chez Scott. Ils grimpèrent sur le toit et passèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de Scott. Derek resta vers le bureau pendant que Stiles secouait Scott.

- Mmmmhhhh quoi? Stiles laisse-moi dormir.

- Il a neigé Scott!

Scott ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa assit dans le lit.

- Tu délires? C'est vrai?

- Oui.

Scott savait que son ami disait la vérité, son visage était tellement joyeux et lumineux. Il remarqua Derek appuyé à son bureau.

- Tu es allé chercher Derek avant de venir me chercher moi?

- Non! Je suis allé chercher Stiles. Je savais qu'il attendait la neige avec impatience.

- Je me lève et je m'habille. Vous vous tournez s'il vous plait?

Derek et Stiles se tournèrent devant le bureau. Stiles fit un regard de remerciements à Derek. Il avait menti pour éviter à Stiles de devoir le faire ou d'être assailli de questions de la part de son best friend. Une fois Scott habillé ils sortirent les trois. Scott et Stiles commençaient déjà à se lancer de la neige.

- On va ou comme ça?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller vers le lac. Ce sera très calme ce matin. Par contre j'y pense je suis même pas équipé pour la neige moi.

- Moi non plus.

- Venez on va passer par le magasin de sport on trouvera bien de quoi s'équiper car moi non plus je n'ai rien.

- On veut pas te contredire Derek mais Stiles et moi on a pas assez d'argent pour ça aujourd'hui.

- Mais moi si! Répondit Derek en sortant son porte-monnaie de sa poche.

Ils arrivèrent au magasin de sport. Derek fit le tour en 2 minutes. Il prit un bonnet noir, 1 paire de bottes noires et 1 paire de gants noirs. Il venait de payer ses achats quand Stiles arriva vers lui tout sourire avec quelque chose dans les mains.

- Derek regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Stiles mis sur sa tête un bonnet gris en forme de tête de loup et des gants assortis, gris représentant des pattes de loup. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

- Attends c'est trop génial ! Y a que moi qui suis pas un loup-garou c'est pas juste, y a pas que toi et les autres qui avez droit à des oreilles pointues.

Derek esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

- Tu trouves que ça me va pas ?

Le loup regarda l'humain et détailla son bonnet et ses gants. Fallait reconnaître qu'il les portait très bien et qu'il n'avait pas l'air idiot.

- On dirait un petit louveteau tout gentil et tout doux. Tout le monde va avoir envie de t'adopter.

Scott arriva vers eux avec ce qu'il avait choisi. Ils décidèrent les trois de prendre aussi chacun une veste de neige histoire de pas devoir revenir. La météo prévoyait de la neige tous les jours de la semaine.

Ils partirent en direction du lac au bout de la forêt. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller sur le lac juste de se promener autour et de profiter du calme qui règne toujours là-bas. Pourtant ils eurent la surprise de voir que le lac était complètement gelé et que des enfants faisaient du patin dessus. Le lac avait gelé depuis quelques jours déjà. Un cabanon avait été installé pour louer des patins.

- Bon je sais que Scott est nul en patinage malgré ses extraordinaires pouvoirs de loup-garou. Et toi Derek ?

- Mes pouvoirs ça va pas trop mal je maîtrise.

- Derek fait de l'humour.

- Derek va t'enterrer dans la neige si tu continue Stiles. Plus sérieusement, j'ai dû savoir patiner un temps mais je suis pas sûr d'être à jour.

- On va voir ça. Allez venez les gars.

Ils louèrent chacun un paire de patin au type dans le cabanon. Stiles s'élança sur la glace et Derek le regarda faire en hésitant à y aller ou pas. Scott pas rassuré y alla doucement et était tellement crispé qu'il tomba sur les fesses. Stiles vint s'arrêter juste devant ses amis.

- Je vais y arriver Stiles, occupe-toi d'aider Derek. Allison m'avait appris.

Une petite ombre passa dans les yeux de Scott. Stiles savait bien pourquoi ! Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son best et lui sourit. Scott lui sourit en retour et partit sur la glace en essayant de se crisper un peu moins. Stiles vint vers Derek qui était tout au bord du lac. Le garçon tendit la main au loup qui la regarda.

- Bon tu viens ?

Derek se décida et saisit la main. Il arriva sur la glace et le regretta très vite. Quelle idée stupide vraiment.

- On va y arriver. Si tu as déjà su faire du patin ça va revenir vite.

Stiles avait raison. Il fallu peu de temps à Derek pour reprendre ses anciens réflexes. Du coup le garçon l'avait lâché et était allé aider Scott. Derek regardait les deux amis rirent ensemble. Comment faisaient-ils pour rire autant ? L'un avait ses parents séparés et une mauvaise relation avec son père et l'autre avait perdu sa mère depuis bientôt 9 ans. Et pourtant ils riaient, ils s'amusaient, ils vivaient, ils évoluaient. Derek avait évolué en tant que loup-garou mais son côté humain avait du mal à changer. Il repensa à cette histoire de Noël. Stiles avait une idée excellente. Il décida de proposer à Stiles de faire ça au loft. Il était déjà passé midi quand ils décidèrent de repartir vers la ville.

- Mon père est à la maison. Vous venez boire le meilleur chocolat chaud du monde ?

- Evidement!

- Le meilleur chocolat chaud du monde ?

- Sans exagéré Derek ! Je te promets que le chocolat chaud du père de Stiles ça vaut le détour. Il chauffe le lait avec de la cannelle. Dans un bol il met de la poudre de chocolat, il verse le lait dessus puis remue un peu et ensuite il met une cuillère de gros sucre dedans et il ne remue surtout pas. Tu bois le chocolat puis à la fin tu prends ta cuillère et tu mange le dépôt de cacao avec le gros sucre qui craque sous la dent ! C'est un pur bonheur.

- Je veux bien tester.

Ils entrèrent chez Stiles. Le sheriff était dans la cuisine et préparait le chocolat chaud au vu de la bonne odeur qui régnait dans la maison. Stiles inspira profondément en passant la porte de la cuisine.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour fils. Salut Scott. Hale ?

- Derek est avec nous. On est allé patiner sur le lac. Un bon chocolat chaud ça va faire un bien fou. Viens t'asseoir Derek.

Le jeune homme prit place en face de Stiles.

- Bonjour Sheriff Stilinski.

Le père de Stiles sortit 4 bols et les déposa sur le plan de travail. Il prit de la poudre de chocolat et en mit 4 cuillères bien remplies dans chaque bol puis versa du lait fumant. Il servit les 3 jeunes et prit son bol en allant s'asseoir vers eux. Scott mettait déjà une cuillère de sucre dans son bol. Stiles l'imita puis Derek puis le sheriff

- C'est quoi que tu as sur la tête Stiles ?

- Oh j'ai oublié de l'enlever. On n'était pas équipé pour la neige Scott et moi alors Derek nous as acheté ce qu'il fallait.

- Merci Hale. Je vous rembourserai.

- Pas la peine sheriff. C'est avec plaisir et puis ce bonnet lui va tellement bien ! Il a l'air d'un adorable louveteau.

Le sheriff vit son fils rougir légèrement. Les 4 hommes plongèrent leurs regards dans leur bol. Stiles et son père avaient presque le nez dedans et humait la bonne odeur qui s'en échappait. Derek osa doucement sentir. Cette odeur de chocolat et de cannelle était douce. On aurait dit un peu l'odeur de Stiles. De ? Mais pourquoi Derek pensait à l'odeur de Stiles ? Franchement n'importe quoi ! Derek vit Scott tourner la tête légèrement vers lui. Evidement son cœur en accélérant avait fait réagir l'alpha. Derek se contrôla et son cœur reprit un rythme calme. Scott détourna le regard en souriant bêtement.

Scott partit peu après il devait aller travailler. Le sheriff parti lui aussi, il avait des dossiers en attente. Derek toujours assit à sa place regardait Stiles se mouvoir dans tous les sens dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai faim !

- Tu vas faire à déjeuner à cette heure-ci ?

- Non je vais faire de la pâtisserie ! Tu veux m'aider ?

- C'est pas mon truc les gâteaux et compagnie. Mais si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide je peux essayer mais faut me guider. Dit-il en se levant.

- Je vais faire des escargots à la cannelle et du pain d'épices et peut être des biscuits de Noël déjà.

- Oh Stiles à propos de Noël j'ai réfléchis. C'est ok pour tous ensemble et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire ça au loft.

Stiles se jeta au cou de Derek.

- Merci, merci, merci Derek !

Heu … Il y eu un gros silence entre eux. Lentement Stiles se recula vers le plan de cuisine. Il posa la main dans un bol en alu et celui-ci tomba avec fracas sur le carrelage. Derek le ramassa et le tendit à Stiles.

- C'est pas grave. Je suis content que ça te fasses plaisir.

- Merci ! Bon on s'y met.

Le sheriff revint chez lui vers 20h. Il trouva son fils et Derek dans la cuisine en train de regarder cuire des biscuits de Noël.

- Papa, on a fait des escargots à la cannelle, des bonhommes en pain d'épices et là on attend que nos biscuits de Noël soient cuits.

- A quoi les biscuits ?

- Vanille, chocolat et orange amère. Séparé pas tout ensemble.

- Vous avez bien bossé dites-donc!

- Il m'a épuisé. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites.

Le sheriff fit un clin d'œil à Derek. Le four sonna et Stiles se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Il sortit la plaque de biscuits du four.

- Maintenant que tout est prêt je vais rentrer Stiles et te laisser avec ton père. On se voit demain pour parler de Noël ?

- Attends Derek !

Stiles grimpa sur une chaise et chercha quelque chose dans une armoire.

- La voilà.

Stiles descendit de la chaise en tenant une boîte en fer blanc. Il mit dedans 3 biscuits à la vanille, 3 au chocolat et 2 à l'orange car Derek lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'orange. Il mit un bonhomme en pain d'épices et 1 escargot à la cannelle. Il tendit la boîte à Derek.

- C'est pour moi ? Tout ça.

- J'en ai mangé tous pleins en les faisant, il en reste pour mon père et ça oui c'est pour toi. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

- Ma mère faisait des biscuits de Noël chaque année.

Stiles fût étonné d'entendre Derek parlé d'un souvenir. C'était pas son genre.

- Je me souviens que les siens avaient un goût de citron avec une pointe de … de noix de muscade.

- Je pourrai facilement trouver une recette pour ça.

Derek parut tout à coup redescendre sur terre. Il salua Stiles et le sheriff et partit. Stiles le rattrapa devant la porte. Il lui tendit quelque chose.

- C'est quoi ?

- J'ai voulu faire un loup en pain d'épices.

Derek ouvrit sa main et sourit. Le petit loup était très bien fait. Il remercia Stiles et partit.

- Tu comptes fermée la porte un jour ? Cria le sheriff depuis le salon.

Stiles sursauta. Ça faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il était debout devant la porte ouverte. Quel imbécile! Il la ferma et tourna la clé.

Derek, une fois rentré chez lui ouvrit la boîte en fer blanc. Il avait aidé Stiles à faire des biscuits, il était très fier de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de parlé de sa mère. En compagnie de Stiles, Derek lâchait un côté humain dont il ne soupçonnait plus l'existence depuis longtemps. Il prit un biscuit à la vanille et mordit prudemment dedans. Au final il mangea la boîte entière à part le loup en pain d'épices qu'il plaça sur sa table de nuit avant de s'endormir. Cette nuit Derek rêva de sa mère. De son enfance avec ses sœurs. Des biscuits de Noël au citron qu'il allait chiper à peine que sa mère les aient sortis du four. Aux éclats de rire qu'il avait souvent avec Laura. Au bonheur d'autrefois.

Stiles passa une partie de la nuit à chercher une bonne recette pour des biscuits de Noël au citron. Il finit par en trouver une et l'imprima. Il voulu aller se coucher mais quelque chose l'interpella. Il y avait un bruit de musique à l'étage inférieur. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte et se glissa le long de l'escalier. Il entendit des voix chuchoter. Il passa la tête par l'ouverture du salon. Son père buvait un verre de vin avec une femme aux cheveux bruns et ondulés dont la voix rappelait étrangement celle de la mère de Scott.

- Merci pour l'invitation John. J'espère que Stiles ne va pas se réveiller à cause de la musique ?

- Une fois qu'il dort il a plutôt un bon sommeil. Est-ce que nous faisons une bêtise ?

- Tu veux parler de boire un verre en pleine nuit ?

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

- Je sais. Nos fils s'adorent, sont majoritairement collés l'un à l'autre mais sont-ils prêts à voir leur parents ensemble, c'est une toute autre affaire. Il faudra leur dire.

Stiles remonta dans sa chambre aussi doucement qu'il était descendu et alla se coucher avec le sourire.

- Debout le louveteau !

Le sheriff débarqua dans la chambre de son fils. Stiles sauta du lit et s'habilla en 1 minute top chrono. Son père n'eut même pas le temps de refermer la porte. Stiles était énergique ce matin. Les événements de la veille et de la nuit couplée au fait qu'il allait aujourd'hui avec son père acheter des cadeaux de Noël lui procurait un bonheur impressionnant. Il avala son petit déjeuner à une vitesse folle malgré les remontrances de son père.

- Calme-toi fils.

- J'ai hâte d'y aller,

- Je vois ça, Respire quand même j'ai pas envie de passer aux urgences ce matin.

- En plus la mère de Scott ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ? Non rien. J'aime mieux quand c'est Mélissa qui s'occupe de moi.

- Oh pitié ne me dis pas que tu ne dormais pas cette nuit ?

- Y a peut être une possibilité que je cherchais des recettes de biscuits, que j'ai entendu de la musique et que je sois descendu doucement et que je vous ai vu et entendu discuter Mélissa et toi cette nuit.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! On n'a pas le droit à une vie privée dans cette maison ?

- C'est une petite maison tu sais. Les murs ne sont pas épais. A part ça je dis oui moi et je suis totalement prêt.

- A quoi ?

- Au fait que Mélissa devienne ma belle-mère.

- Ohlà on va y aller doucement jeune homme hein ? On n'en est de loin pas là encore.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Que ?

- Que vous buvez des verres de vin à 2 heures du matin ensemble ?

- C'est pas toujours du vin hein. 3 mois et demi.

- Et j'ai rien remarqué ?

- Tu étais plutôt occupé de ton côté. Il me semble qu'un certain loup te prend toute ton attention depuis quelques temps.

Stiles rougit.

- On n'a pas le droit à une vie privée dans cette maison ?

Le père de Stiles eu un fou rire et son fils suivit. Ils partirent en ville avec la voiture du sheriff. Stiles avait du mal à tenir tranquille sur son siège.

- Tu as pris ton médicament ce matin ?

- Deux fois.

- Fais attention avec les doses Stiles.

- Je sais à quoi j'ai droit papa.

- Je sais que tu gère très bien la majorité du temps mais en situation de stress tu as du mal à te contrôler.

- Je suis pas stresser.

- Parfois ton bonheur est pire que le stress. Tu m'en veux ?

- Par rapport à mon hyperactivité ?

- Non ! Désolé je pensais que tu aurais compris le changement de sujet. Je parlais de Mélissa.

- Oh ça ! Papa je sais que maman est morte et que tu l'aime encore et sûrement pour toujours mais tu as le droit à une vie. Ça va faire 9 ans papa ! Et j'adore Scott, j'apprécie Mélissa c'est une femme gentille et elle a un gros avantage sur d'autres.

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est la maman de Scott !

- Et sinon Derek ?

- Quoi Derek ?

- Tu l'aime bien ?

- Papa j'aime bien Scott, et Lydia, et Liam, et Kira et…

- Et surtout Derek.

- Non !... Enfin peut être.

Le père de Stiles fit une expression blasée.

- D'accord peut être que je l'aime vraiment bien.

- Ça va c'est pas grave Stiles. Au final c'est pas parce que je l'ai coffré 1 ou 2 fois que c'est un mauvais garçon. Enfin si tu traines avec et Scott aussi je suppose qu'il n'est pas méchant. Et en plus il a été reconnu totalement innocent. Je m'inquiète pas tu as toujours su choisir les bonnes personnes. T'as le don de t'accrocher fermement et de faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans les gens que tu côtoies. Et sans le vouloir tu as fait du bon boulot avec Derek.

- Je sais pas papa. J'aimerais le voir rire une fois. Le voir heureux mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

- Il faut parfois sacrément du temps. Tu te souviens de moi après la mort de ta mère. Heureusement que tu étais là. Tu m'as fait tenir. Ça t'a fait mal autant qu'à moi mais tu as su garder le courage d'avancer, le courage de te souvenir des bons moments même si ça brisait ton cœur à chaque fois. Tu as même continué à porter le parfum de ta mère. Tu as accroché des photos. Je t'ai vu rire malgré la tristesse, sourire malgré la détresse. Tu as une volonté impressionnante. Tu m'as drôlement épaté ces 9 dernières années et tu continu de m'impressionner chaque jour. Là ou j'ai manqué à mon rôle de père tu as tenu à merveille ton rôle de fils.

- J'étais un enfant papa quand maman est morte. J'étais poussé par l'innocence et par mon énergie.

- Tu aurais pu les perdre et sombrer avec moi. Je m'en veux quand je pense que j'aurai pu te faire sombrer.

- On ne gère pas tous de la même façon. C'était quand même ta femme.

- C'était quand même ta mère !

Le père et le fils se sourirent. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils ne savaient même pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient sur le parking. Peu leur importait ! Le père comme le fils adoraient ses moments de discussions si rares. Dans le centre commercial Stiles courait dans tous les coins. Son père fatigué finit par se poser sur un banc. Il tendit une liasse de billets à son fils.

- Tiens vas tout seul. Tu m'épuise aujourd'hui. On se retrouve pour déjeuner à la pizzeria.

Stiles trouva 1 cadeau pour Scott, 1 cadeau pour son père, un cadeau pour Lydia, Liam et Peter. Et il trouva un cadeau pour Derek mais il était pas vraiment convaincu. Il retrouva son père pour déjeuner et lui montra ce qu'il avait acheté sauf le cadeau qui lui était destiné. Son père avait un sac en plastique près de lui.

- C'est pour qui ?

- Un cadeau pour toi et un petit cadeau pour Mélissa.

L'après-midi ils restèrent dans le centre. Stiles s'était un peu calmé maintenant qu'il avait ses cadeaux. Ils passèrent devant une boutique d'articles de fans de sport. Et Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Dans la vitrine trainait une peluche. La peluche annuelle de l'équipe de baseball des Mets. Et cette année il fallait que ce soit un loup. Un joli loup gris avec le maillot officiel des Mets et une batte de baseball dans les mains. Stiles regardait la peluche avec les deux mains sur la vitrine.

- Tu la voudrais ?

- Non pas pour moi. J'en ai déjà plusieurs de ces peluches. J'aurai aimé pour Derek.

- Oh…

- Papa ?

- Non Stiles je ne te la paierai pas si c'est pas pour toi.

- Je te rembourserai ! Promis, je vais trouver un boulot.

- De sûr ?

- Promis, juré!

- Vas-y achète-la.

Derek attendait chez lui devant la baie vitrée. Décidément il n'avait rien à faire quand il était seul. Stiles devrait arriver dans une heure environ. Il avait promis d'amener des biscuits. La porte s'ouvrit et Derek se tourna plein d'espoir mais ce n'était que son oncle Peter.

- Alors mon neveu préféré tu fais quoi de beau ?

- Je suis ton seul neveu.

- C'est pas faux. Alors tu fais quoi ?

- J'attends Stiles. Il doit venir ici parler de quelque chose. Tu fais quoi chez moi ?

- Je voulais boire un café et venir profiter de mon neveu préf… de mon unique neveu.

- Sérieusement dans tout Beacon Hills tu n'as pas un autre endroit ou boire un café ?

- Je t'embête on dirait ?

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça.

Peter ignora la remarque, se servit un café et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Tu vas rester ?

- Je comptais d'sus oui.

Derek soupira et s'assit à sa table. Il ne réussirait pas à faire partir son oncle. Il était au moins aussi têtu que lui-même. Et pourquoi voulait-il qu'il parte après tout ? La discussion avec Stiles n'avait rien de secret.

Stiles arriva une demi-heure après. Il semblait hyper joyeux.

- Bonjour Peter, Salut Derek .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette boîte ? Peter avait repérée la boîte en fer blanc dans les mains de Stiles.

- Des biscuits de Noël qu'on a fait hier avec Derek et des que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

- Derek a fait des biscuits de Noël ?

- Oui et du pain d'épices et des escargots à la cannelle. Et là j'ai testé une recette de biscuit au citron avec de la noix de muscade j'ai besoin de ton avis Derek.

- C'est pas les biscuits que faisaient Talia ?

- Si !

Derek ouvrit la boîte et prit un biscuit au citron et le sentit. Cette odeur le replongea dans son enfance. Il osa en goûter un morceau. Ils avaient le même goût que ceux de sa maman ! Derek ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de chaque saveur.

- Je t'aime Stiles.

Le cœur de Stiles rata des battements et sa respiration se coupa. Peter s'étrangla avec son café !

- Pardon ? Peter avait presque crié.

- Heu…. Je voulais dire Merci. J'aime tes biscuits t'es très doué, on dirait exactement ceux que faisaient ma mère.

Derek se leva et alla poser la boîte sur le plan de la cuisine. Il prit l'autre boîte de hier soir et la tendit à Stiles qui était debout, blanc comme un linge. Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek et le regarda, puis regarda la boîte et à nouveau Derek.

- Ga… garde-là celle-là, tu me rendras l'autre. Je vais rentrer.

Il partit en courant avant que Peter ou Derek aient eus le temps de réagir. Il grimpa dans sa jeep et partit à toutes vitesses.

- J'ose un commentaire ? Demanda Peter.

Derek sortit griffes et crocs et ses yeux verts devinrent bleus.

- Bon malgré la menace je vais me lancer quand même. Tu as perdu la tête ?

- Tais-toi avant que je me mette vraiment en colère.

- Tu es pas en colère contre moi mais contre toi. Sérieux tu t'es entendu lui dire je t'aime ?

- J'aurai préféré être sourd….et muet.

Derek se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

- Oh j'ai bien une petite idée mais tu risque de me jeter par le balcon.

- Dis toujours. J'aviserai après.

- Je vais être franc et direct hein. ça va pas te plaire mais ce sera pas le premier truc qui te déplait dans ce que je dis, mais j'ai grandement l'impression….. enfin non je suis grandement persuadé que tu es amoureux de Stiles.

- T'en as beaucoup des certitudes de ce genre ?

- Non très peu. Sérieusement tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Tes yeux brillent dès que tu prononces son prénom, ton cœur accélère dès que tu es avec lui, tu le regarde à la dérobée dès que tu peux sans parler de votre façon de vous causer et de tout le reste depuis 2 ans. Tu as fait des biscuits avec lui hier, visiblement tu lui as raconté pour les biscuits de ta mère et là tu as tellement été ému que tu viens de lui dire que tu l'aime aussi naturellement que si tu lui avais dit qu'il neige.

- Oh ! Je devrais peut être allé m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? Personnellement moi je le laisserai tranquille. Il reviendra de lui-même ou alors écris-lui demain.

- Mais je ne suis pas toi il paraît.

Derek enfila sa veste d'hiver et prit son bonnet. Il sortit dans le froid et partit à pieds.

Stiles était rentré très étrange. Le sheriff bossait sur un dossier.

- Tu ne devais pas aller chez Derek ?

- Si.

- Il n'était pas là ?

- Si.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… suis pas très sûr.

Le sheriff referma son dossier.

- Viens t'asseoir fils.

Stiles alla s'asseoir sans même se déshabiller.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- J'ai l'esprit qui est en mode veille. J'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je crois que Derek m'a dit qu'il m'aime. Enfin je sais plus j'ai l'esprit trop embrouillé. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

- De quoi as-tu envie ? C'est à mon avis la première question à te poser.

- J'aimerais….je sais pas. Je sais juste que je veux pas comme ça. Pas un je t'aime lancer bêtement pour des biscuits ou parce que ça lui a fait remonté des souvenirs ou que sais-je. Je veux plus et autrement. Je suis un romantique et j'ai envie de le voir heureux avant. J'ai envie d'apprendre plus sur lui avant. De passer du temps avec lui, d'être sûr de ce que j'éprouve moi. J'ai attendu Lydia 10 ans pour rien je veux pas que ma première vraie histoire démarre comme ça, en plus il y avait Peter.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le sheriff alla ouvrir.

- Hale, je suis à peine surpris de vous voir.

- Bonsoir Sheriff. Je débarque un peu je suis désolé. Je suppose que Stiles vous a raconté ?

-En effet. Entrez j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Derek entra et le sheriff le conduisit à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte.

- Je vais être honnête Hale. Mon fils vient d'avoir 18 ans, il vous connaît depuis 2 ans mais si vous pouviez éviter de l'embrouiller à ce point ça me rendrais service. Stiles est comment dire…spécial. La différence d'âge, entre nous, je m'en balance totalement après tout vous êtes les deux adultes ! Mais je veux que vous, Hale, vous ne jouiez pas avec ses sentiments. Il est encore un ado.

- Mon but n'était pas de l'embrouiller. La déclaration est partie toute seule. Je sais même pas ce qui c'est passé concrètement. Je suppose qu'il n'aura pas envie de me parler ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le mieux est que j'aille lui demander.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. Derek resta dans le couloir pendant que le sheriff allait demander à Stiles si il voulait parler à Derek. Non fût sa première réponse puis il finit par apparaître dans l'encadrement du salon.

- Les autres viennent au loft demain ?

- Oui. Après le déjeuner, je suppose que tu ne vas pas venir ?

- Ne suppose rien s'il te plaît. Je vais venir après tout cette histoire de Noël c'est mon idée et si tu ne me lâche pas pour le faire je ne te lâche pas pour l'organisation.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas Stiles. Promis !

- J'ai confiance en toi Derek je sais que tu vas pas me lâcher. On se voit demain ?

- Oui. Stiles à propos de…. Je suis désolé.

- On en parle plus s'il te plaît. J'ai pas envie d'y revenir et surtout pas là. Je suis fatigué. J'ai juste envie d'être tranquille et de penser à autre chose.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'arrange de pas en reparler en fait.

- Parfait !

- Parfait ! Je vais y aller. À demain Stiles ! Et merci pour les biscuits. Je te redonnerai ta boîte.

- À demain Derek.

Derek partit et Stiles referma la porte. Il revint à la cuisine.

- Papa y a possibilité d'avoir un chocolat chaud ?

- Bien sûr Stiles. Sors le sucre du placard.

Derek avait trainé un peu en ville avant de rentrer chez lui. Il mangea quelques biscuits. Son oncle était partit et c'était une bonne chose. Il regarda son loup en pain d'épices. Peter avait raison, il était amoureux et il le savait. Déjà depuis un moment. Il le savait mais ne pensait pas que ça allait évoluer et que juste être amoureux ne le satisferai pas. Il voulait plus. Il voulait Stiles. Sa déclaration était vraiment naze. Stiles méritait tellement mieux. Il avait besoin d'être séduit, de se sentir désiré, aimé. C'était une très mauvaise idée cette déclaration mais Derek n'avait pas pu la retenir. Il l'avait pensé dans sa tête en mangeant le biscuit et les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres au même moment. Quelque part c'était fait au moins et Stiles n'avait plus qu'à le prendre comme il voulait. Mais Derek ne comptait pas en rester là. Son dernier vrai amour était Paige et il l'avait séduite, il lui avait offert des cadeaux. Ils avaient des moments romantiques rien qu'à eux. Il pouvait certainement refaire tout ça ! Il le voulait parce qu'il voulait Stiles. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il l'aimait tellement cet humain terriblement énervant et attendrissant en même temps. Le seul qui le tienne humain, le seul à lui servir d'ancrage. Le seul à lui donner envie de vivre, de changer, de se lever chaque matin. Le seul qui lui donnait envie de passer des moments agréables parfois tous simples. Le seul qui le faisait redevenir le Derek qu'il était. Il s'endormit l'esprit plein de pensées.

Stiles n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Il était totalement crevé ce soir. La journée avait été sympa mais épuisante. Pour le sheriff aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'entendit pas Mélissa entrer chez eux. Il n'entendit pas la télé s'allumer et il n'entendit pas Mélissa et son père allé dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et fût surpris de tomber sur Mélissa dans la cuisine.

- Oh Stiles. Salut !

- Bonjour Mélissa.

- Je …j'étais là pour…

- Je suis au courant. Il ne faut pas vous justifiez.

- Tu diras...

- Rien à Scott, promis ! C'est à vous de lui dire pas à moi, même si j'en meure d'envie.

- Je dois aller travailler. J'ai laissé un mot à ton père. Merci. Et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée.

Stiles sourit en préparant le petit déjeuner.

- Déjà réveillé ?

- Oui. Je suis tombé sur Mélissa tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait se lever tôt.

- Alors c'est officiel ?

- Disons que ça part pas trop mal. Enfin je crois.

- Si elle a dormie ici je pense que c'est plutôt dans le genre officiel. Et vous avez fait que dormir ?

- Stiles !

Oui bon il était allé trop loin là. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout.

- Je dois travailler aujourd'hui.

- Je sais papa tu me l'a dis 3x depuis hier matin.

- Ne fais rien de stupide hein. Tu vas chez Derek cet après-midi ?

- Oui. Avec les autres. On va parler de cette histoire de fête de Noël. Au fait tu lui as dit quoi hier ?

- Peu de choses mais j'espère que ça restera dans son esprit.

- Tu l'as menacé ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas me voir avec.

- Si je vous empêchais de vous voir tu respecterais ?

- Sûrement pas non !

- Je préfère jouer la sympathie. Avec toi je prends moins de risque à te laisser gérer qu'à t'interdire. J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai envie de te le montrer. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître j'ai confiance en Derek. Bon mon chéri je dois y aller là. On se voit demain ! Tu me dis si tu ne dors pas à la maison et si tu peux me dire ou tu dors c'est sympa.

- Ça marche ! Normalement je dors chez Scott comme d'habitude. Bonne journée papa. Travaille bien et fait attention à toi.

Le sheriff prit son fils dans les bras.

- Si tu dors chez Derek, pas de bêtises hein ? s'il te plait.

Stiles se contenta de sourire à son père. De toute façon il n'allait pas dormir chez Derek, pas maintenant.

En début d'après-midi Stiles arriva au loft. Il était le premier. Se retrouver face à Derek le mit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ou se mettre. Derek vint vers lui et lui tendit sa boîte à biscuits de la veille.

- Oh merci. Je tenais à la garder celle-ci. Ma mère y mettait les biscuits quand j'étais petit. Tu as déjà mangé tous les biscuits que je t'ai donnés hier ?

- Non je les ai mis dans l'autre boîte. J'ai mis quelque chose pour toi dedans.

Scott arriva avec Liam au même moment. Surpris Stiles se recula loin de Derek. Il regarderait plus tard ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Lydia arriva elle aussi juste après et Peter fût le dernier.

- Stiles salut.

Stiles et Derek savaient bien à quoi était dû ce salut de la part de Peter. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait là. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table.

- Alors on est là pourquoi ? Derek tu es resté très mystérieux.

- C'est à Stiles de vous expliquer, c'est son idée.

- Alors les amis je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait faire une fête de Noël ensemble et Derek m'a proposé qu'on fasse ça ici au loft. Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire ça la soirée du 24 comme ça ceux qui fêtent avec leur famille sont libre le 25. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez?

- Excellente idée !

- Je suis partante !

- Moi aussi !

- Nos parents peuvent être là ?

- Bien sûr ! Moi il y aura mon père et Scott je pense que ta maman sera là aussi.

- Je vais demander à ma maman si ça peut l'intéresser aussi. Dit Lydia peut convaincue quand même.

- Peu être que je pourrais demander à Cora si ça l'intéresse d'être avec nous. On pourrait peut être même faire revenir Isaac ?

- Et Jackson. Je vais demander à Jackson plutôt qu'à ma mère.

- Je ne demanderai pas à mes parents. Ils ne sont pas au courant de tout ça et je préfère ne rien leur dire pour le moment. Mais je suis ravi de venir fêter avec vous. Dit Liam tout sourire. Par contre je peux inviter Mason ?

- Oui bien sûr. Faudra juste me dire à moi quelques jours avant exactement combien on sera pour prévoir le repas. Il faudrait aussi que chacun s'occupe de quelque chose. Pour le dîner je vais m'en occuper avec Derek parce que je devrai tout préparer ici. Le reste on va se répartir chacun quelque chose. Assiettes, verres, dessert, boissons et il nous faudrait des couvertures pour dormir ici.

- Je m'en charge ! Cria Lydia. Je sais ou en trouver pour tous.

- Je pense que je vais m'occuper du vin. On peut quand même boire de l'alcool même si pour nous les surnaturelles ont n'en sens pas les effets. Annonça Peter.

- Moi si vous êtes d'accord je m'occupe de la musique ?

- Avec plaisir Liam j'y avait même pas pensé.

- Scott ?

- Je m'occupe des boissons non alcoolisées et des verres vus que ça va avec.

- Du coup Derek on va se charger du dessert aussi comme ça ça va avec le repas en faite.

- C'est parfait. Pour ceux qui doivent acheter des choses vous passerez me voir après. Je vais pas vous laisser payer ou faire payer vos parents. Derek avait dit ça plus sur le ton d'un ordre que d'une proposition.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment tous ensemble puis Lydia partie et Kira aussi. Scott, Liam et Peter restèrent à la table. Derek faisait les comptes à la cuisine de tout ce qu'il faudrait et Stiles était sur le balcon. Il regardait tomber les flocons et tendait la main de temps en temps pour en attraper. Derek le sentit frissonner et sortit sur le balcon avec une veste.

- Tiens mets ça ! Ce serait bête que tu sois malade pour Noël. Tu tiens tellement à cette fête.

- C'est le meilleur moment de l'année. La plus belle fête du monde. Un moment magique emprunt de bonheur.

- Je t'admire tu sais ?

- Ah ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu es incroyable. Comment tu fais pour arriver à être aussi heureux. Tu as pourtant vécu un grand malheur mais tu arrives à vivre avec. À te souvenir des bons moments, à ne garder en mémoire que le meilleur de ce que tu as vécu. J'y arrive pas moi, quand je repense à tout ça j'ai envie de m'arracher la gorge ou le cœur carrément.

- Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? Je ressens la même chose tout le temps.

Derek regarda Stiles avec un regard étonné.

- Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Je suis comme ça c'est tout. Je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de vivre. Que ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Qu'il ne me restait désormais plus que mon père et que je devais rester avec lui parce qu'il a besoin de moi et que j'ai besoin de lui. On a tout fait pour se soutenir, pour continuer d'être heureux, en harmonie, en paix. J'ai tenu à mettre des photos de ma mère chez nous parce que je ne peux pas l'effacer, j'en ai pas le droit. Elle a fait partie de nos vies qu'on le veuille ou non. Elle a été importante. Elle nous a aimés, à pris soin de nous, nous a soutenus. Elle m'a portée, m'a bercée, m'a embrassée, m'a grondée, m'a acceptée comme j'étais. Je peux pas lui faire ça ni me faire ça à moi. Je serai terriblement malheureux, énervé, mal dans ma peau si je rejetais tout ça.

Stiles tourna son regard plein de larmes vers Derek.

- Pardon Derek…. Je voulais pas…

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'excuse pas Stiles, c'est toi qui as raison ! Je devrai arrêter de rejeter tous ces souvenirs heureux sous prétexte que ça me fait mal.

Derek planqua son nez dans la nuque de Stiles et respira.

- J'aime ton odeur ! Lui dit-il doucement. C'est quoi ? ça fait 2 ans que je me le demande ! On dirait que ça sent une sorte… d'écorce sucrée.

Stiles se défit de l'étreinte de Derek et courut dedans. Il prit un truc dans son sac à dos et revint tout aussi vite. Il mit sous le nez de Derek un flacon de parfum.

- Ça ?

- Oui exactement ! Derek prit la bouteille. Douceur hivernale ?

- Un parfum à base de cannelle. Mon père, une année pour l'anniversaire de ma mère devait lui offrir un vrai cadeau et un cadeau pour rigoler. Il avait choisi un vélo comme vrai cadeau et ce parfum pour rire. Il ne pensait pas que ma mère le mettrait un jour. D'ailleurs au début l'odeur ne lui a pas plus. Puis quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi elle avait beaucoup de nausées et une amie lui as dit un jour essaie les odeurs de cannelle. Un matin elle a vu ce parfum derrière un tube de crème et s'est mit à le sentir. Puis elle s'en est mit sur elle. Ça l'a apaisée de suite alors elle a continué d'en mettre et n'a plus arrêter. Avant son dernier souffle elle m'a demandé de lui en mettre. À son enterrement j'en ai mis sur son cercueil puis je l'ai rejeté et un jour j'ai fais une crise d'angoisse à la maison et mon père ne savait plus quoi faire du coup il a prit ce parfum en dernier recours et me l'a fait sentir et je me suis calmé. Depuis j'en mets tous les jours même si chaque fois ça me donne envie de casser le miroir et de me tailler les veines avec une brisure et mon père m'en offre un flacon à chacun de mes anniversaires même si ça lui fait mal de l'acheter. Désolé pour l'histoire un peu longue.

- C'est une magnifique histoire. Parfois on peut être surpris de peu. Tu sais ma mère était mon ancrage jusqu'à sa mort et puis je me suis ancré à la colère et puis il y a quelques temps j'ai trouvé un autre ancrage. J'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que c'était et j'ai tenté de le rejeter profondément mais j'ai pas pu. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non !

- Ton odeur ! Elle m'apaise même quand je ne fais qu'y penser. Elle me garde humain. Ton odeur d'humain mêlé à ce parfum que je n'ai jamais senti nulle part ailleurs. Et de l'odeur je suis passé à toi tout entier. Tu es mon ancrage Stiles. Tu me fais avancer, évoluer. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie même si c'est juste en ami. Je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais.

- Derek…..

- Je suis désolé. Je veux pas te presser, ni te faire peur. Je tenais juste à être honnête avec toi.

- Derek...

Stiles se lova doucement dans les bras de Derek. Il ne savait de toute façon pas quoi dire et il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Il se laissa doucement bercé par Derek. Il sentait le cœur de son ami battre et il sentait le sien aussi qui battait au même rythme. Cette proximité lui faisait du bien. Scott finit par venir chercher Stiles pour rentrer chez lui. Stiles prit sa boîte à biscuits et salua Peter et Derek en fermant la porte. Il n'avait pas vu Liam partir un peu avant.

- Ça va Stiles ?

- Oui ça va.

- Derek et toi ça devient…

- Parlons pas de ça tu veux bien. Je suis pas prêt à en parler, du tout.

- Mais y a quelque chose entre vous ?

- Rien d'officiel. Rien de concret.

- Ça pourrait le devenir tu penses ?

Stiles soupira sans répondre. Scott laissa tomber. Il savait que quand il serait prêt Stiles lui en parlerai de lui-même.

Quelques jours plus tard Stiles arriva chez Derek. Il vit le jeune homme attablé devant une boîte carré en fer blanc qui semblait bien vieille. Peter était là aussi.

- Tu m'as demandé de venir ?

- Oui viens t'asseoir s'il te plait.

Stiles prit place. Il pointa du doigt la boîte.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une boîte ou ma mère a rangée des photos. Je voulais l'ouvrir mais je n'en ai pas la force tout seul. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Merci d'être là.

Stiles et Derek se sourirent. Derek inspira profondément et ouvrit la boîte. Il sortit un tas de photos.

- C'est ta maman ? Stiles tenait une photo d'une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns. Derek lui ressemblait incroyablement.

- Oui.

- Elle était belle.

- Oui très belle.

- Tu lui ressembles énormément.

-Je n'ai pas ses yeux. Il parait que la forme de mes yeux me vient de mon père.

Derek se mit à réfléchir.

- Peter, tu dessines toujours aussi bien que dans mon souvenir ?

- Je me défends on va dire.

Derek se leva et alla chercher un crayon et une feuille de papier.

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé mais si tu dessinais le visage de Laura ou Cora version homme et que tu y mettais mes yeux je me demande ce que ça pourrait donner.

- Je peux tenter.

- Tu sais dessiner Peter ?

- Peter aime se venter de beaucoup de choses mais étonnement il passe sous silence son don pour le dessin !

Peter s'appliquait à dessiner. Derek se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

- Tu as ouvert la boîte à biscuits ? Chuchota-t-il doucement

- Oui. Répondit le jeune sur le même ton. Merci pour tout.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'était pour m'excuser de…

- Je sais. En tout cas il était très bon.

- Je suis pas aussi doué que toi. J'ai juste voulu faire un essaie. J'ai trouvé une recette dans un bouquin.

Derek avait fait un cup cake à la vanille pour Stiles.

- Voilà !

Peter montra un visage crayonné sur le papier.

- On dirait que ça ressemble à…

- Deucalion ! Derek se leva en disant cela et fouilla dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Il trouva un crayon bleu et prit le dessin des mains de son oncle. Il coloria les yeux de l'homme dessiné et en effet on ne pouvait pas avoir de doute. Il s'agissait bien de Deucalion.

- Si on en croit le dessin de ton oncle, Deucalion serait ton père ?

- Ce qui est, quelque part, tout à fait possible. Ta mère et Deucalion se voyaient beaucoup étant jeunes et après je ne sais pas elle m'a volé mes souvenirs comme à tes sœurs et toi d'ailleurs.

- On va en avoir le cœur net. Je vais l'appeler.

- Tu as le numéro de Deucalion ?

- Pas besoin Stiles. Pourquoi un loup hurle ?

- Pour signifier son emplacement aux autres. Je suis bête.

Stiles se leva brusquement et fit tomber la boîte de photos. Derek la ramassa. Il vit que le fond extérieur avait bougé. Il souleva le fond avec une griffe. Une photo tomba par terre. Une photo de Deucalion tenant un bébé endormi!

- Visiblement j'aurais même pas besoin de l'appeler. Je crois que ça veut tout dire. C'est qui ce bébé ? Peter ?

Derek montra la photo à Peter.

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est pas Laura, ni toi, ni Cora !

- Oh ! Y a une date noté derrière. 1991

- Donc entre toi et Cora.

Derek sortit sur le balcon et poussa un hurlement impressionnant. Les yeux de Peter virèrent au bleu glacier et quelque part dans Beacon Hills les yeux de Scott se rougirent et ceux de Liam brillèrent d'un beau doré. Derek rentra. Quelque part près du lac de Beacon Hills les yeux de deux alphas prirent une couleur rubis et ils se regardèrent complices. Un certain jeune homme avait enfin ouvert une certaine boîte et avait compris quelque chose. L'un des 2 adultes le savait depuis longtemps et espérait ce moment depuis quelques années et l'autre venait de l'apprendre depuis quelques jours par pur hasard.

C'est d'abord l'odeur de neige qui attira Deucalion près du lac de Beacon Hills quelques jours auparavant puis une odeur lui rappelant vaguement un souvenir très très lointain attira son attention en passant près d'une grotte. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Deucalion pour se décider à entrer. Et il était tombé nez à nez avec une meute de loup-garou. Quelque chose pourtant l'avait empêché de se battre. Cette odeur ! Il avait sentit que si il se battait ne se serait pas le comportement approprié. Il ne résista pas et ce fit capturé. La meute l'avait laissé 1 nuit dans une cage électrifiée. Il savait lui que si il avait vraiment voulu il aurait pu sortir. Mais cette odeur si prenante le tracassait. Il fallait qu'il sache. Le matin une personne s'approcha de lui et il eu le choc de sa vie ! Son amour de jeunesse était là devant lui ! Son amour censé être décédée dans un incendie 8 ans plus tôt. Elle l'avait libérer et lui avait tout raconté puis lui avait rendu un souvenir effacer par ses soins. Elle n'était pas seulement son amour de jeunesse comme il l'avait pensé au début, elle était la femme de sa vie, sa femme et mère de ses 4 enfants. 2 filles, 2 garçons. Les prénoms ils les connaissaient déjà. Et il avait failli tuer 2 d'entre eux. Laura, Derek, Daren et Cora. Daren était décédé peu après sa naissance, il était né beaucoup trop en avance et Deucalion s'en était tant voulu. Puis il avait changé et Cora était née quelques années plus tard et il avait eu lui, à la même période les yeux crevés par un chasseur de loup-garou totalement sadique avec qui il était parti pour faire la paix et depuis là il avait viré en démon-loup et sa femme pour préserver ses enfants lui avait effacé la mémoire et celle de ses enfants. Elle avait énormément regretté son geste qui avait encore plus précipitée la chute de Deucalion et l'avait transformé en tueur sanguinaire. Elle avait fait des erreurs, elle le savait ! Deucalion lui avait pardonné. Il n'avait cessé de l'aimer mais quand il l'avait vu avec 3 enfants et qu'il s'était demandé qui était le salop qui lui avait volé son amour il n'avait pas supporté et c'était enfoncer dans la folie sans savoir que tout ça était en faite à lui.

- Vas le voir ! Il est prêt! Mais je doute qu'il soit prêt à me voir moi.

Deucalion embrassa cette femme qu'il aimait tant et parti retrouver une autre partie de lui. Il arriva en 1 heure chez Derek. La porte était ouverte. Evidement il l'avait entendu arriver. Peter était là et le garçon agaçant dont Deucalion avait oublié le nom, mais qu'il avait déjà rencontré aussi.

- Je n'ai pu ignorer ton appel Derek.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis au courant depuis 4 jours.

- Coïncidence ?

- Sans aucun doute.

Derek lui montra une photo.

- Mon dieu que j'étais jeune.

- C'est qui le bébé ?

- Ton frère Daren.

Ils parlèrent des heures durant. Stiles s'endormit sur le canapé de Derek. Quand Deucalion et Peter partirent Derek alla près de Stiles. Il le regarda dormir un moment.

- Stiles. Il faut que je te ramène chez toi.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et détailla Derek. Qu'il était beau penché sur lui avec ses yeux verts qui le regardaient tendrement. Stiles avait tout sauf envie de rentrer.

- Je vais refermés les yeux et me rendormir et on dira à mon père que tu n'as pas pu me réveiller.

Il referma les yeux !

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te garder ici mais je préfère te ramener chez toi. Stiles lève-toi !

- ….

- Stiles ?

- ….

Il s'était vraiment rendormi. Derek hésita un instant. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras. Stiles eu un sursaut et passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek. Dur de résister à cette étreinte. Il suffirait à Derek de le ramener tôt demain matin et ….non, non, non hors de question ! Il fallait qu'il le ramène maintenant. Derek sortit dans le froid avec Stiles dans ses bras et le déposa dans la jeep de l'ado. Il se mit au volant et démarra. Il porta le garçon dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son lit.

- Reste avec moi j'ai trop froid.

Et bon voilà que ça lui suffisait pas de parler la journée, il parlait aussi la nuit maintenant. Derek partit en vitesse avant que l'envie de rester soit irrésistible.

Stiles fût un petit peu déçu de constater le matin qu'il était dans son lit et seul mais au fond c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Il devait de toute façon retourner chez Derek tout à l'heure. Ils avaient prévu d'aller faire des courses pour la fête de Noël qui se ferait dans 2 jours. Stiles était joyeux. Derek passa son temps à soupirer. L'ado le fatiguait à courir partout et à parler un peu trop fort. C'était un côté de Stiles qu'il appréciait un peu moins surtout à certains moments. Le lendemain chacun resta chez soi. Stiles s'appliqua à emballer ses cadeaux et Derek alla acheter les siens avec son oncle.

Le matin du 24 Stiles débarqua chez Derek tôt le matin.

- Bon on va s'y mettre. Ils viennent pour 18h. Je me réjoui tellement.

- On aurait eu du mal à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Tu te réjoui aussi ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi tous ces cadeaux ?

- ça, oh ! Ce sont les cadeaux que j'ai acheté pour vous tous.

- Mais pourquoi autant ?

- Je ne savais pas quoi acheter alors j'ai pris plusieurs trucs pour tout le monde.

- Pour moi aussi ?

- Evidement. Il n'y a que pour Peter que j'ai qu'un cadeau parce que je savais ce qu'il voulait.

- J'avais fait ça une fois pour l'anniversaire de Lydia. Je savais pas quoi offrir alors j'avais acheté plein de trucs. Pour toi j'ai 2 cadeaux.

- Tu m'as acheté des cadeaux ?

- Oui c'est le principe de Noël ! Offrir des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime.

- Tu m'aimes alors ?

- Oui comme Scott, Liam, Lydia, Kira, Peter… heu non en fait pas Peter. Désolé hein mais j'ai du mal avec ton oncle.

- Tout le monde y compris moi, a du mal avec mon oncle.

Stiles éclata de rire. En même temps Derek avait raison.

- Au fait Cora sera là ?

- Non malheureusement. Elle m'a redit hier soir tard je voulais pas te déranger.

Ils cuisinèrent toute la journée. En fin d'aprèm ils mirent un peu de décorations. Derek avait acheté des lots de guirlandes qu'il accrocha au plafond en reproduisant un ciel étoilé. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé et attendirent l'heure ou les autres arriveraient. Ils vinrent quasi tous ensemble. La soirée fût exceptionnelle. Les cadeaux ravirent tout le monde. Peter était dingue du cadeau de son neveu. Il avait même versée une larme mais peu de monde s'en était aperçu heureusement. Derek n'avait pas encore offert son cadeau à Stiles et Stiles qu'un à Derek. Stiles voulait qu'ils soient seuls pour lui offrir la peluche des Mets. Quand il fît bien nuit Derek demanda à Scott d'éteindre la lumière et il demanda à Kira de venir avec lui. Il lui mit la prise principale des guirlandes dans les mains.

- Je… je maitrise mal encore.

- Tu vas y arriver, concentres-toi.

Kira ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les guirlandes s'allumèrent et le plafond s'illumina tel un ciel d'été étoilé. Derek entendit des waouh et des ooohhh, ça le rendit très fier de son idée. Ils avaient tous prévu de dormir au loft. Ils s'installèrent tous un peu éparpillés sous le faux ciel étoilé. Le père de Stiles et Mélissa avaient trouvé refuge sur le balcon. Debout côte à côte ils discutaient. Stiles était assit sur la marche de l'entrée et écoutait les premières respirations paisibles de ses amis. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tiens c'est pour toi. Je … je voulais pas te le donner devant tout le monde… c'est un peu… enfin ouvre-le !

Stiles hésita puis déchira le papier. Il sortit un cadre en métal doré avec une magnifique photo montage de sa mère au plus fort de sa beauté, son père en uniforme de sheriff, la photo était récente et lui à l'âge qu'il a réellement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se leva et Derek fit de même.

- Je… wow… merci. Je…

Il partit avec le cadre et le posa sur un meuble. Il prit un paquet dans un sac et repartit vers Derek. Il lui tendit le paquet.

- J'ai fait pareil que toi. J'ai gardé le cadeau plus personnel pour un moment plus … Stiles voulut dire intime mais se retint.

Prudemment Derek ouvrit le paquet comme si il allait exploser et en extirpa une peluche qu'il regarda longuement. Il eu un sourire. Il garda la peluche contre lui de la main gauche et de la main droite prit Stiles par l'épaule et l'attira à lui. Il mit sa bouche contre son oreille et lui chuchota un merci tellement doux que Stiles cru défaillir complètement. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et s'y cramponna fermement. Derek le souleva de terre et plaça ses mains sous ses cuisses. Stiles referma ses jambes autour des hanches du loup. C'est était trop, Derek ne put pas résister, il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Stiles et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Les deux hommes firent passer dans un baiser tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient éprouvés l'un pour l'autre. Ils furent pris de frissons qui les firent carrément trembler. À bout de souffle ils mirent les deux fin à leur baiser en même temps! Stiles regarda Derek. Ses yeux étaient bleus et étincelaient dans la semi obscurité du loft.

- T'as senti ça Stiles ?

- Oui.

- On aurait dit…

- Un courant électrique.

- Exactement ! La sensation m'a fait penser au bâton électrifié des Argent. Tu crois qu'il faudrait passer ça ?

- On essaye ?

Le regard malicieux de Stiles était une réelle invitation à recommencer les baisers. Derek reprit les lèvres de l'ado. Il l'embrassa à en perde quasiment le contrôle. L'éclair repassa dans leurs corps en encore plus fort et Stiles dû fortement se retenir de gémir. C'était tout simplement impressionnant. Ça faisait presque mal en fait mais c'était tellement bon. Une fois l'éclair et les tremblements passés ils se laissèrent respirer. Derek reposa Stiles qui desserra l'étreinte de ses jambes et de ses bras. Stiles regarda Derek et …

- Derek qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tes yeux !

- Quoi mes yeux ?

- Ils sont rouges ! Bien bien rouge même.

Derek cligna des yeux et ils redevinrent normaux. Il se concentra et ses yeux redevinrent à nouveau rouges.

- Et là ?

- Toujours rouges.

- C'est impossible. Comment ça se fait ?

Derek laissa Stiles sur l'escalier et alla réveiller son oncle.

- Peter ?

- Mouais.

- Désolé de te réveiller j'ai une question.

- Vas demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je peux pas. Faut que tu me dises par rapport à ceci.

Derek fit virer ses yeux au rouge. Peter se redressa d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu as tué un alpha ?

- Non ! J'ai… bref… tu m'avais dit une fois une phrase sur l'amour tu te souviens ?

- Vaguement ?

- Quand tu venais de revenir à la vie. Comme quoi j'avais de la colère et de la puissance mais que ça ne suffisait pas au pouvoir suprême d'un alpha.

- Oui ça me revient j'ai dit que même moi je ne me permettais pas de sous-estimer le pouvoir simple et indéniable de l'amour !

- Voilà c'était ça.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec tes yeux ?

- Absolument rien, rendors-toi.

- Derek je sais que je ne peux pas t'aider il faut aller voir quelqu'un qui en connait plus que moi sur les pouvoirs surnaturels.

Derek laissa son oncle retomber dans le sommeil. Il repartit vers Stiles qui s'était assit sur le canapé.

- Alors ?

- Aucune idée. J'irai demander demain à Deaton. Mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce qui vient de se passer entre nous !

- Tu regrettes ? La voix de Stiles était devenue à peine audible.

- Pas le moins du monde Stiles. Je t'aime.

Stiles se blottit dans les bras de Derek.

- Je t'aime et… j'ai froid.

Derek prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le coucha dans son lit. Il vient à côté de lui et l'enlaça tendrement en l'embrassant. Déjà Stiles glissait dans le sommeil.

Ce sont des ricanements idiots qui réveillèrent Derek le lendemain matin. Isaac, Scott, Lydia et Jackson étaient penchés au dessus du lit et riaient bêtement.

- Quoi ?

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Derek serra son poing sous le duvet. Stiles dormait toujours tout contre lui.

- Barrez-vous de là ! Hurla Derek.

Stiles se réveilla en sursauts. Les ados s'éparpillèrent comme des fourmis.

- En voilà des manières d'hurler un matin de Noël. Peter s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Heu venez la jeunesse ont va allés chercher le petit déjeuner.

Il entraina la totalité des ados avec lui et tous sortirent du loft.

- J'ai pas tout compris.

Derek regarda Stiles et éclata d'un rire franc et doux en caressant les cheveux hirsute de l'ado. Stiles étonné ne bougea pas.

- Tu es tellement adorable au réveil. On aurait dit un louveteau tout perdu.

Derek posa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon et se leva.

- Tu as ris Derek ?

- Je crois que oui ! Tu étais tellement mignon.

Stiles se leva et vient prendre le loup par le cou. Ses yeux noisette se perdirent dans le regard vert.

- J'étais mignon ?

- Tu es toujours mignon. Souffla Derek en l'embrassant tendrement.

Les autres revinrent mais Derek n'était plus là ! Stiles était attablé et lisait un papier laissé par son père à son attention. Ils étaient allés, Mélissa et lui chez elle passer la nuit. Trop d'ados et trop d'hormones dans le loft. Stiles comprit que le trop d'hormones était adressé à Derek et lui-même. Son père les avait surement vus depuis le balcon. Peu lui importait, son père savait de toute façon.

- Ou est Derek ? Demanda Peter en posant 2 cornets sur la table.

- Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Personne n'osa parler jusqu'au moment ou tous décidèrent de partir.

- Scott tu viens chez moi un moment ?

- Je… j'ai des choses à faire à la maison.

- Je t'annonce qu'elles seront reportées à toute à l'heure.

Scott ne chercha pas plus loin. Il rentra chez Stiles avec lui.

Derek était en train d'hésiter à passer la porte du cabinet vétérinaire. Il finit par se décider. La porte du comptoir était fermée, Derek ne pouvait pas entrer. Deaton apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

- Derek ?

- J'ai besoin d'un renseignement urgent.

Deaton ouvrit la porte du comptoir et Derek entra.

- Depuis quelques temps je laisse toujours fermé. Je joue la sécurité. Au fait joyeux noël.

- Merci à vous aussi. Il s'est passé un truc pas banal. Il faut que je vous montre.

Derek montra ses yeux rouges au vétérinaire. Ce dernier recula surpris.

- Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Derek ?

- Rien du tout. C'est justement pour ça que ça m'inquiète. Ils étaient bleus jusqu'à cette nuit.

- Un miracle de Noël peut être. Plus sérieusement racontes moi tout.

Derek raconta tout à Deaton mais vraiment tout. Le vétérinaire dû 2x lui dire que certains détails n'étaient pas nécessaire. À la fin de l'histoire Deaton partit prendre un livre et l'ouvrit à une page.

- Je pense que c'est ça ! Si tu dis que Peter t'avait parlé d'un truc sur l'amour je pense que c'est exactement ça qui s'est passé. Et tu mérite de sincères félicitations. C'est au moins aussi exceptionnel que de devenir un vrai alpha.

Derek remercia vivement Deaton et partit. Il envoya un message à Stiles qui lui dit de le rejoindre chez lui. Il arriva par la fenêtre et fût surpris de voir Scott dans la chambre de Stiles.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi donc ?

- J'ai été invité à passer.

- Et moi j'ai été invité à rester.

Stiles arriva dans la chambre.

- Ah Derek tu es là. Alors Deaton il a dit quoi ?

- Tu es allé chez mon patron un matin de Noël ? Je peux savoir ce que tu lui voulais ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas !

Scott n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Derek finit par se fâcher, attrapa Scott par son t-shirt et le souleva. Il sortit les griffes et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Scott n'osa plus bouger.

- Que tu… ? Comment tu as fais ça ? Comment tes yeux… ?

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis allé voir ton patron.

- Tu as tué qui ?

- Personne ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai tué quelqu'un? Je suis pas un tueur.

Derek lâcha Scott et alla s'asseoir à côté de Stiles sur le lit du jeune homme. Stiles prit le bras de Derek.

- Alors ?

- Calme-toi et lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Gêné Stiles lâcha Derek.

- En fait j'ai d'abord demandé à Peter si il avait une idée de ce qui se passait parce que je me souvenais qu'un jour il m'avait dit un truc sur le pouvoir de l'amour et comme il n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'il m'avait dit je me suis tourné vers Deaton. Il m'a expliqué que les alphas contrairement aux autres loups ont une petite étincelle de pouvoir qui fait briller les yeux rouges et décuplent les sens au maximum de leurs capacités. Si un alpha sacrifie son pouvoir comme je l'ai fait pour Cora l'étincelle ne disparaît pas totalement et peu être ravivée uniquement par un amour partagé, pur et véritable. C'est un peu le principe du Néméton. Le pouvoir ne disparaît pas totalement et il suffit d'une étincelle pour le raviver.

- L'amour ? Partagé ? Pur ? Véritable ? C'est pas revenu tout seul. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Stiles ? Derek ?

Scott se tut et réfléchi aux événements qui les avaient entourés depuis 2 ans.

- Vous ?

Sans un mot Derek et Stiles hochèrent la tête par l'affirmatif.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je comprends tellement de choses mieux. Et l'étincelle je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration ?

- Non plus que ça.

- Ah non ! Vous avez pas couchés ensemble alors qu'on dormait près de vous ?

- Moins que ça Scott.

- Oh ! Du coup Derek tu vas reformer ta propre meute ?

- Non ! Je comptais ne rien changée à la situation. Je serai l'alpha d'un alpha. En fait il y a des chances que tout change dans quelques temps et qu'on se rallie à une grande meute avec d'autres alphas. J'ai vu Deucalion récemment qui as changé et qui as retrouvés des souvenirs capitaux et qui sait comment je peux récupérer mes souvenirs. On en parlera plus en détails une autre fois. Là je pense que vous devriez descendre parce que je suis sur que 2 personnes que vous connaissez bien ont des choses à vous avoués.

- Tu pars ? Demanda Stiles précipitamment.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Non. Je veux que tu restes. Il se peut que j'aie aussi des choses à avouer à certaines personnes.

-Alors je reste.

Scott sortit le premier. Derek retint Stiles une seconde pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Ils descendirent main dans la main retrouvés au bas des marches le sheriff et la mère de Scott tout sourire !


End file.
